Tus Ojos Azules
by Marife-loka magica
Summary: Bella Swan al ser humillada en el bosque por Edward se va a su verdadero hogar ... por ella no es una chica simple y sin gracia...
1. Chapter 1

**( _los personajes son de stepanie meyer )...(=_**

Edward PVO

ya hace casi un mes del desastroso cumpleaños de mi bella,en una reunion que e tenido con mi familia he dejado en claro que lo mejor para bella es que nos alejemos de su vida aunque algunos de mis hermanos no se lo tomaron bien, alice se enojo con migo ya no compra ni tiene ese animo para todo, emmet ya no bromea y siempre esta callado, jasper es el que peor lo esta llevando se culpa todo el tiempo aunque todos le dicen que no tiene la culpa, el no entiende que la culpa la tengo yo, si tan solo la ubiera cuidado lo suficiente no estaria pasando esto, y yo uff yo si pudiera llorar lo estaria haciendo me duele en el alma todo esto pero es lo mejor, para que bella tenga una vida normal, pueda casarse, tener hijos, envejeser y tenga una vida feliz con una persona segura para ella que si se la meresca, aunque eso me desgarre el alma.

pero ya sabia que hacer para dejar a mi bella continuara una vida mucho mejor sin nosotros...sin mi. la solucion me llego dos dias despues del cumpleaños de bella.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**FLAHSBLACK**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-._

los denalie nos avian venido a visitar y se ivan a quedar una temporada pero en esos momentos se fueron de caza al bosque...

estava en la sala de mi casa en un sillon individual, alice estava viendo una revista de moda sentada en otro sillon frente mio. en una esquina se encontava jasper y emmett jugando ajedres y jasper iva ganando, encambio rosalie estaba viendo un programa de autos de carreras, esme se encontrava limpiando la sala serca del piano y carlise en su despacho revisando algo del hospital.

todos estavan sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero aun haci todos giraban alrededor de una sola persona.

tan metido estava en mis pensamientos viendo la forma de irnos de forks y desirle a bella que lo nuestro no podia continuar sin hacerle mucho daño... avia desidido que los dias siguientes iva ha ser frio con ella poco a poco y el fin de semana le diria en el bosque que nos marchariamos, y le diria la peor de las blasfemias que no la amo. pero depronto alice tubo una vision.

-edward no va a funcionar-dijo con el rostro lleno de tristeza-no te va a creer- y me mostro la vision, y era sierto bella no me creeria que no la amaba.

rosalie que estaba al tanto de la conversacion dijo algo que aunque fue con frialdad me iso entrar en razon.

- pues claro que no te va acreer idiota si tanto quieres romperle el corazon y que te olvide debes hablarle con palabras irientes y se acaba y nos largamos de qui.

Rosalie tenia razon debia de erirla en lo mas profundo para alegarla de mi, para ya no hacerle daño, aunque luego me arrepienta de lo que le diga debe ser haci, si ya tome la decisión.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo..Finflashblack…oooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooO

Y haora me encuentro aquí en el bosque con mi bella, hoy terminare mi relacion con ella.

-bella nos tenemos que ir- le dije, vi como su rostro demostrba confucion y le explique.

-ya todos se an dado cuenta de que no envejsemos a Carlaise en el hospital le dicen que no pasa de 30 años.

-cuando dices nos vamos…..-dijo bella.

-me refiero ami familia y a mi- en su rostro se notaba que lo avia entendido y vi como la tristeza y la desesperacion hiban apareciendo.

-¡QUE! ¡NO no ¡ME VOY CONTIGO!-decia bella, y es ay donde le tube que erir para que se desepcionarade mi y ya no me quiera.

-NO bella¿ acaso no has entendido? Yo nunca podria quedarme con tigo- vi como tenia una mueca de dolor en el rostro un dolor tan profundo.

- pero Edward yo te amo no me…- pero le interrumpi

- caso crees que ¡YO! Me voy a enamorar de ¡Ti! Yo nunca te he amado bella- le dije, pero bella no se creia lo que le dije haci que me toco ser mas brusco.

-y todas esas vece que me juraste amor eterno, acaso fueron solo un juego solo mentiras- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos cosa que me partio el corazon.

-como no puedes entender que yo… voy a andar con algien como tu- le dije observandola de arriba a bajo y con una mueca de asco.

- QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESTO ¡EXPLICATE!- me grito

- pues mirate eres tan comun entre las otras chicas..nunca has tenido gracias dime¿ como una persona puede querer estar con tigo.. una persona que se tronpiesa con sus propios pies? Ademas de que no posees mucha belleza eres torpe, no te has dado cuenta de que me diste lastima… yo solo queria provar como era estar con algien como tu jajaja te creiste el cuento de me enamore de ti.. yo nunca me podria enamorar de algien tal insignificante como un humano como tu.. para mi solo fuiste un juego un pasatiempo para no aburrirme en este estupido pueblo.- entonces vi como mis mentiras surtian efecto en bella y por un momento crei ver que su cabello se volvia un poco rojizo y sus ojos un tanto verdes pero solo por un instante lo que supuse fueron reflejos sin impotrancia.-

BELLA PVO


	2. Chapter 2: El Adiós

Bella PvO

Después de lo que me dijo Edward…que yo era alguien insignificante un juguete para el me destrozo yo enserio me enamore del…me enoje, como se atrevía a decir eso... yo que trataba cada día de no desentonar tanto a su alrededor que trataba de ponerme a su altura… y el que hacia me hacía sentir insignificante a lado de él y su familia.

Sentí ira con toda su familia y con él... claro cada vez se burlaba de la patosa de bella swan y yo que hacía... besaba el suelo donde el pasaba, me aleje de mi familia y mis amigos por estar con él y su familia de estúpidos vampiros brillantina.

-Sabes que Edward tienes razón como alguien como yo seguiría con un prototipo barato de vampiro como tu…tal vez me segó tu belleza sobrehumana y no me di cuenta de lo que en realidad eres. Le dije con todo el odio y enojo hacia él.

- y que soy según tu bella- me respondió con un tono enojado.

- Un estúpido vampiro manipulador, y arrogante… crees que tienes las respuestas para todo pues no, no las tienes... te digo algo eres patético- le dije con rencor.

- Bella no….- no lo deje terminar

- Solo jugaste con mis sentimientos… pero todo ese amor...ese amor que te tengo se convirtió en odio… por qué te odio con todas mis fuerzas... tenías razón- note que las lágrimas se caían por mi mejilla libremente y no me importo.

-No tienes alma… eres un Monstro sin alma… si te marchas... lárgate de una vez por todas.

Su rostro se contrajo de dolor por escasos segundo y si como vino el dolor de su cara se fue en una fracción de segundo, y se volvió frio, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, como dos témpanos de hielo que jamás se derriten y se fue… y con él se fue Bella swan.


	3. Mi historia mi vida

Bella pvo

-Después de su partida me dirijo a casa, entre por la puerta trasera y me fui a mi habitación, me di cuenta que enamorarme de Edward fue una tontería, estuve segada con su belleza que me atraía, gracias a el hice a un lado a mis amigos, Charlie, Reneé, Jacob.

Pero sobre todo y lo que más lamento que deje a un lado a la verdadera yo. Si porque esta bella la que adoraba a Edward, la chica tímida, la que no le gusta llamar la atención, la chica patosa que todo forks conoce no existe, fue solo una invención de mi "Querida Madre" y no hablo de Renne, todo este cuento de que la hija de, el jefe de policía de forks se vino a vivir con él para darle espacio a su madre es eso solo un cuento, una mentira.

Porque yo no soy la tímida Isabella Marie Swan, no de hecho no soy nada tímida.

Mi nombre real es _Lilianne Brigitte Biasini Dupont, _de echo no soy nada parecida a bella swan, tengo el cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura y con suaves ondas, ojos grandes color verde esmeralda con largas pestañas rizadas, según mis amigos un esmeralda raro y brillante, con cara en forma de corazón con pequeñas pecas en las mejillas, mi piel es pálida casi transparente pero mis mejillas siempre con un tono rosado suave, mis labios son carnosos y son de color rojo natural de contextura delgada pero con muchas curvas en los lugares indicado, soy alta igual que mi hermano.

Si tengo dos hermanos uno mayor llamado Aronn Maximiliano Biasini Dupont y el otro es mi hermano gemelo.

Jean Paul Biasini Dupont, el es una versión masculina de mi con el cabello pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda como los mios, delgado con musculo pero no tan exagerados como Emmett si no mas bien como Jasper , alto, piel palida como la mia y un suave rubor en la mejillas igual que yo.

nunca no separamos de hecho compartimos habitación, no es que no tengamos dinero que va! Si somos millonarios si no que es para no perder la tradición aun que tenemos dos habitaciones aparte para cada uno pero vamos a la avitacion para preparan nuestras próximas bromas y travesuras, somos muy unidos nuestro lema es _ Siempre juntos_ es divertido ya que en nuestro antiguo instituto nos hacíamos pasar por el otro, claro que yo tenia que recogerme el cabello para que no nos descubran siempre hacemos todo juntos somos inseparables, todo lo contrario pasa con nuestro hermano mayor , no nos llevamos también con el max como le decimo alias " El niñito de Mami"

max era de tez palida , cabello negro, como mi padre, ojos azules como mi madre y alto, lo queríamos pero era aveces odioso por ser el preferido de la familia, y mas de nuestra madre.

Nuestra madre casi nunca nos prestava atención a jean y ami, casi siempre esta ocupada con la famosa marca de ropa Sexy Secretc de la familia Dupont en Paris y nuestro hermano mayor la ayuda a administrarlas diferentes sucursales que hay alrededor del mundo.

Nuestra madre es de origen francés por padre y escoces por madre, pero los abuelos vivian en Francia donde nacio mama.

Mama su nombre es Gabrielle Dupont es pelirroja como nosotros y de ojos azules, alta y delgada.

Nuestro padre en cambio tiene el pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, alto, delgado.

Papa se llama Santiago Biasini era de origen italiano se caso con mama cuando tenían 19 años , muy jóvenes al medio año tuvieron a max y después de 4 años nos tuvieron a jean y ami, pero como vivian en esa época en Italia con papa y a mama no le gustaba Italia ella prefería ciudades mas movidas y con vida que Italia y su matrimonio ya estaba prácticamente roto ya que solo se la pasaban discutiendo por todo, además que cuando nosotros nacimos fue como la gota que derramo el vaso porque era como empezar de nuevo pero no funciono se separaron, madre se fue a Francia con max , jean y yo, y papa se quedo en Italia y con su empresa de autos Lamborguini muy famosa en el mundo nos quedábamos medio año con el y la otra mitad con mama, pero max al cumplir 12 solo iva un mes al año.

Jean y yo teníamos un mejor amigo en Italia … Pierre Valtaro con el hicimos muchas bromas los tres eramos inseparables, de niña estaba enamorada de el pero al pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que lo amaba si pero como otro hermano ..pero el ya no esta …el murió en un accidente hacia ya medio año íbamos a cumplir 15 años el mes próximo

…..Flash black…

Estabamos por las calles de Italia viniendo de una fiesta de juli una amiga estábamos en la acera volviendo a casa caminando ya que se encontraba cerca .

Oye Lily que van hacer para su cumple- me dijo

Creo que la vamos hacer en Venecia – le respondí

Y además vamos a sacar el nuevo auto que hicimos los tres- respondió jean .

Genial nuestra creación, nos quedo fantástico …- dijo pierre

Pero no acabo de decir ya que una moto a nuestras espaldas a alta velocidad lo atropello.

Vimos todo como si fuera en cámara lenta.. Pierre volando en el aire y cayendo a la cera con un sonido horribles no tuvimos tiempo de gritar ni el grito tampoco.

Yo le dije lo recuerdo muy bien:

-Pierre no cierres los ojos..por Dios no los cierres-decia yo

-vamos pierre no cierres los ojos amigo que tenemos una broma que palear amigo porfavor no nos dejes- decía jean

Pero el ya no nos escuchaba. Los cerraste lentamente, sonriendo con una infinita tristeza, y ami me quedo una molestia aguda en el pecho, como una pequeña piedra que no se movia.

Se acerco una patrulla, había mucha gente asomada a las ventanas yo todavía balbuceaba: no cierres los ojos Pierre, porfavor no los cierres y con jean te abrazábamos con desespero que no aviamos sentido nunca.

….Fin flash black…..

Con jean nos encerramos en nuetro cuarto toda una semana no lloramos como todos… es como si esa piedra nos lo impidiera llorar o no queríamos aceptar que avias muerto porque solo te fuiste… aquella persona que te atropello, que destruyo todos nuestros planes juntos nuestras bromas, aventuras, nuestros sueños tus sueños se destruyeron , ninguno de los dos lloramos y eso les preocupo a nuestros padres y pensaron que lo mas conveniente seria que nos separemos por un tiempo jean y yo para que el dolor sea menos.. según ellos y estaban equivocados…jean era mi otra mital..mi gemelo sin el no me siento completa..hasta tenemos ese poder de gemelos que siempre dicen esa complicidad es como si nos leyéramos la mente y sentimos cuando el otro esta triste o feliz..lo mas divertido era cuando completábamos las palabras de otro y con la mirada nos entendíamos lo que quería decir el otro sin mi gemelo estoy incompleta .

A mi me enviaron a vivir a forks con unos tios y cambiaron mi aspecto mi madre tiene una amiga bruja que nos hiso un hechiZo a mi gemelo y ami y cambiamos de aspecto para no atraer la atención ya que además de ser ricos Jean y yo tenemos una banda llamada THE TITANS y era mundialmente famosa.

Y Jean se fue a Madrid España …no fue problema habar el idioma ya que como viajamos mucho sabemos mucho idiomas pero ocultamos nuestro acento.

Pero ya es hora de volver a casa, haci que voy a llamarlo a mi gemelo para volver a estar juntos.

Cojo mi celular y le marco, la la segundo timbrazo contesta:

Hola doble-me dice siempre nos decíamos haci de cariño

Holaa doblee, no estas aburrido en España?- le pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta.

Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta..jjaaj..se lo que piensa y es hora de…-empieza

Volver a casa- termino la oración.

Nos vemos mañana en casa de papa y luego…- empieza

Le avisamos a mama y reunimos a la banda-termino

Prepárate Italia…-dice jean

Porque los terremotos pelirrojos…-digo yo

Llegan a casa-termina, y cortamos la comunicación.

Le dejo una nota a Charlie explicándole todo no llevo ropa ya que todo lo que tengo aqui esta pasado de moda... ha si porque a mi e increíblemente a mi gemelo nos gusta vernos cool .

Salgo a la calle y espero al taxi que llames.

-al aeropuerto de Port Angeles por favor- digo al taxista.

Prepárate Italia porque los gemelos _Biasini Dupont _te aran temblar.

_Que les pareció hee porfaa comenten el capii ._

_Marife –loka mágica fuera-pazz_


	4. 4 Ponte a rezar Mystic Falls

Lily Pvo

El vuelo fue muy cansado pero me sirvió para pensar en los cullen, Bella swan dependía tanto de ellos que rea hasta enfermizo, ahora que lo pienso bien es mejor así, porque me estaba destruyendo yo misma, buscando el consuelo, por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, con los cullen, me hice dependiente de ellos y eso, a la verdadera yo, la estaba destruyendo, pienso que lo de Edward fue solo que me deslumbro por ese tipo de belleza sobrenatural que posee, y con lo curiosa que soy quise comprobar si en verdad el mundo sobrenatural del que nos habló la abuela Amelia, es verdad.

Mi abue como le decimos Jean y yo cree en el mundo sobrenatural, ya que ella una vez se mudó cuando era joven a un pueblito llamado Mystic Falls, donde escucho historias sobre vampiros, pero no supo demasiado ya que solo fueron 4 meses los que se estuvo y luego se regresó a Escocia, pero bueno ya comprobé que los vampiros existen y de muy buena fuente, ahora que lo pienso Italia es muy aburrido y Francia no es una opción ya que no podemos hacer nada divertido porque madre no nos lo permite, además quisiera un cambio, y que mejor que ir a alborotar a los ciudadanos de Mystic Falls esto va hacer divertido.

Jean Pvo

Mi tiempo en España es realmente aburrido, aunque conocí a una chica que es ahora una gran amiga y lo más sorprendente es que es bruja , si me hubieran dicho que si creía en el mundo sobrenatural me hubiera reído en sus caras, pero con las historias de la abuela me entraron las dudas, mi amiga se llama Johana es muy divertida, pero sigo extrañando a mi hermana, cuando recibí su llamada estaba a punto de llamarla para decirle lo mismo, pues Johan se fue de vacaciones a Barcelona y yo ya estaba muy aburrido, estaba pensando en que Italia es muy aburrido en esta época y ya no hay lujares donde divertirnos y Francia ni loco es más aburrido que España, y me acorde de un pueblo que nos platicó la abuela llamado Mystic Falls y me intereso suena a un pueblillo aburrido que necesita mucha diversión, y quien mejor que nosotros los terremotos Biasini Dupont voltear el mundo de cabeza a sus ciudadanos.

Con nuestras mega fiestas y travesuras, mientras me bajaba del avión tome una media decisión solo falta decirle a Lily para ver qué opina y como se cómo que soy su gemelo y pensamos igual que está pensando en lo mismo que yo , así que Mystic falls ponte a rezar.

Estoy en la salida del aeropuerto esperando a la llegada de mi hermanita, nunca estuvimos separados tanto tiempo, no nunca nos separamos y la extraño mucho y se que algo le pasa con alguien me lo dijo mi intuición de gemelo, y creo que le rompieron el corazón, y juro que el tipo que le allá echo eso no querrá haber nacido, porque a Lis nadie la hace sufrir, no mientras yo este ahí.

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la salida de Lis del aeropuerto.

Estaba igual que siempre solo un poco mas alta al igual que yo los mismos ojos traviesos que brillaban con intensidad ella se dio cuenta que la estaba esperando, y con su mejor y mas grande sonrisa traviesa que decía "diversión" por cada lado vino corriendo mientras yo le abría mis brazos y le daba un gran abrazo de oso mientras le daba las vuelta

-te extrañe hermanito!

- yo también Lis.

- ahora dime que planeas doble-digo

-ya sabes lo que pienso no?.. Italia es muy aburrido y Francia mucho mas, así, que tal si nos vamos a un lugar donde no nos conozcan y nos divertimos un poco – dice lis

-un lugar aburrido donde no conocen nuestras locuras y fiestas legendarias y travesuras-digo

-donde no conozcan a los terremotos Biasini mmm…. Suena muy bien –me sigue

-un pueblito sin diversión-

-donde hagamos de las nuestras-

-Un pueblito llamado-

-Mystic falls- terminamos los dos.

- ya extrañaba eso-dice Lily

- que tal si nos vamos ya, dile a papá, que nos de enviando nuestros autos- le dije ya que a Lily, papa no le puede negar nada.

- ok- y le marca a papá.

Lily Pvo

-hola- dice papá

-hola papi-

- princesa como estas dime que necesitas-

- bien.. Papi veras Jean y yo queremos irnos a un pueblito llamado Mystic falls porque en Italia esta época es muy aburrida-

- mmm.. esta bien princesa pero quiero que estudien en ese lugar, además tengo una mansión en ese lugar-

- ok estudiamos en ese lugar pero porfis podrías enviar la dirección de la casa y mandar los autos -

Esta bien princesa les doy la dirección en un ms y los autos ya van a estar ahí cuando lleguen, princesa tengo una reunión adiós y saluda a Jean de mi parte, pórtense bien-dice lo último en broma ya que sabe que es imposible con nosotros.

-Adiós y gracias papá-y corte, volteo y miro a jean y le doy una sonrisa ladeada y el me devuelve una igual.

-listo- le digo

-ponte a rezar Mystic falls ponte a rezar- dice y estallamos en carcajadas, luego compramos los boletos y subimos al avión.

-prepárate Mystic falls porque allá vamos- pienso.


End file.
